Sean or Chris?
by Snoopbabe141
Summary: This story is about Emma, she has to make a choice of Sean or Chris? Who will it be?
1. Choosing

......I am not sure about this story.......but please review..!!!!!!!!!  
  
This is a sequal to when the officers are searching Jay's car......enjoy....  
  
Chapter 1.....Sean or Chris????  
  
(flash-back)   
  
Keep looking, Mr. Raddage...(sp) said....  
  
(Sean talks to Emma in a corner)  
  
Is there something you would like to tell me Mr. Cameron?  
  
Yeah, Yeah there is GO to HELL..  
  
YOu have just earned yourself 2 months of Saturday detension...  
  
The next day.....  
  
"Hey Chris," emma said...  
  
"Hi," he responded quietly  
  
"Guess what we got Sean?"  
  
"Wait, we didn't get Snakes computer.."  
  
"So....he payed back what he did to me....I mean Snake"  
  
You aren't over him are you.? And I think that we aren't ready for each other, till you make a choice...him or me?  
  
(walks away)  
  
Emma walks away shocked, her heart was making a river of tears. She thought she wasn't hearing right... She went home. She tried to enjoy Snake's party but was too caught up in the choice of Sean or Chris. In her mind she was saying Sean because she had and still loves him, but at the same time she was thinking Chris, smart, kind, honest, she was caught in the middle.   
  
That night she couldn't sleep, and in the morning she couldn't eat....late the next night she went to Chris's party, that he was DJing at. She went up to him and started to speak.   
  
"Hey Chris"  
  
"Hi Emma, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to say sorry, I really love you Chris not Sean."  
  
"I love you too, your the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."  
  
(They kiss, Chris and Emma walk out of the club and start talking over some pizza and a soda.)  
  
"Emma would you like to come back to my place after dinner?"  
  
"Sure I would love that."  
  
"I have to worn you its not a nice homey kind of place."  
  
"No problem Chris, I love for who you are, not your home."  
  
"Thanks Emma, thanks for understanding."  
  
"Your Welcome Chris, thanks from solving my problem with Sean."  
  
"Its all good."  
  
"I promise that I would talk about Sean every again."  
  
(Chris gives Emma a ya right look)  
  
"Maybe just a few more times, when we get Snake's computer back," she responded  
  
"That will be fine"  
  
(Chris pays, and holds Emma's hand and they walk, kind of stroll down the street back to Chris's house.)  
  
They walk in and Emma see's Chris's parents fighting, almost beating eachother.  
  
"Emma maybe you should come over another time."  
  
"Sure Chris I understand"   
  
"Would you like to come back to my house for some ice-cream?"  
  
"Sure, that would be fantastic."  
  
Again they walk, this time they are heading to Emma's house. The way there the run into Jay, Sean, and the rest of their gang..........  
  
To be continued....but only when I recieve 10 reviews.!!!!. 


	2. Jay's Crew vs Emma and Chris

Chris or Sean  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Jay's crew vs. Emma and Chris  
  
Chris and Emma turn away and start walking, not for long though. Jay pulls Emma by her arm and holds her tight. Chris tries to pry open Jay's arms, but Sean gives Chris a good punch in the mouth. Blood starts ozing out of his mouth. Chris strikes again, to get Emma away from Jay and his crew, this time Chris hits Jay and he falls to the ground, but still holds his firm grip.  
  
"Let go of me," Emma yells  
  
"Shut up," Jay responds  
  
"Let her go, come on Jay," Chris says in a fierce voice  
  
"Quiet Chris," Shawn belts out  
  
"Your hurting me, stop your hurting me," Emma yells again, and again  
  
This time Jay gives her a punch and she falls unconcious to the floor.  
  
"Look what you have done to a inocent young lady!" Chris yells  
  
"Look what she has done to my friend over her," Jay yells back  
  
"What give him 2 months of detention, you think Emma did that?"   
  
"Ya if Emma didn't come blabing about how we stole the DVD player none of this would have happened, including Emma's injury."  
  
"She was reporting 3 guilty people of more than one crime, she was doing the right thing."  
  
"Well, I think the right thing is to kill both of you, and all of your little supporters."  
  
Sean starts walking back to his car and Jay follows, Amy is already in the car waiting for their return. Jay starts the car and speeds away. Chris picks Emma up and puts her on his knee. She coughs, and about 20 minutes later she wakes up.  
  
"Chris what happened?"  
  
"Jay knocked you out."  
  
"Oo"  
  
"Are you okay Emma?"  
  
"I will be fine, I just need to get home."  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
"Do you want to stay the night Chris, so you don't have to walk home alone?"  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
"Yes it would"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"We have to get your lip cleaned up to, its all bloody, it will get infected."  
  
"Naa worry about yourself your in much worse condition."  
  
"Thanks for not being self-fish Sean, oh crap i mention the it again."  
  
"Don't worry you have the right to, his "friend" hurt you."  
  
"Your such a nice guy Chris, thanks for not leaving me alone with Jay, and the guys."  
  
"No mindless person woudl do that to someone as pretty and nice as you."  
  
"Thank you Chris"  
  
They walk home pretty slowly, (emma might have broken or sevierly hurt her leg) when they get home Emma's mom asks what happen etc. They explained everything and she took both of them to the hospital....  
  
I will update soon.....please review.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Hospital

Chapter 3: The Hospital  
  
Characters: I own Dr. Jess, Dr. Jordan, and Nurse Betty  
  
Emma, Chris, and her mom get to the hospital. Emma goes into a room and waits for the doctor, while Chris waits for the nurse to show him the way to his room.  
  
Dr. Jordan: Hello Emma, my name is Dr. Jordan, and I am here to take x-rays of your leg.  
  
Emma: Thank you very much doc.  
  
Dr. Jordan: Your welcome, now let me take the pictures.  
  
Emma: Okay  
  
Dr. Jordan: I will be right back to get the x-rays.  
  
Emma: Thank you  
  
Dr. Jordan: No Problem  
  
Dr. Jordan walks away and than returns with the x-rays  
  
Dr. Jordan: Emma I have some bad news, Emma your leg is badly broken.  
  
Emma: What do you mean by badly?  
  
Dr. Jordan: You broke it in 2 different places.  
  
Emma: Will there be surgery needed?  
  
Dr. Jordan: No, not at this time...I will now put the cast on. Which color would you like?  
  
Emma: What colors do you have?  
  
Dr. Jordan: Green, blue, pink, yellow, orange, white, or black.  
  
Emma: I will have blue please  
  
Dr. Jordan okay  
  
Dr. Jordan walks away and gets the supplies to bandge up Emma's leg.  
  
Emma: Dr. Jordan will I have to stay in the hospital?  
  
Dr. Jordan: Yes you will have to stay here for 1 week, so we can see how you are doing.  
  
Emma: Okay  
  
I am very sorry that chapter was very crapy and short... I had to update...the next chapter will be about Chris...and about his injury.... 


	4. The Note

Author's Note  
  
Sorry for the people who though I just added a chapter...I just wanted to  
say that I really appreciate the reviews I got...and how they were stated.  
I am also sorry to state that my computer has broken down and I am in the  
working of getting a new one (convincing my daddy) I am on my dad's work  
computer right now and have a limited amount of time daily...(defiantly not  
enough for a story) Please still review....Tell your friends about me...and  
please don't forget about me I will defiantly have a computer by the end  
of the summer...  
  
Thank 


	5. hospital 2

Title: Sean or Chris

Chapter 4: The hospital part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody new

A nurse comes in the waiting room and asks for Chris.

Nurse Betty: Chris?

Chris: Yes that's me.

Nurse Betty: Right this way.

Chris: Thank you.

NB: Your welcome, okay now it says you have an injury on your lip, is that correct?

Chris: Yes, Yes it is. It hurts just about here. He points to the right side of his lip and below.

NB: Okay it looks like you could have hurten your jaw. We should take some x-rays just to be safe.

Chris: Okay

NB: Just wait here and the Doctor will come.

Dr. Jess: Hello Chris. Lets go this way to take some x-rays.

Chris: Okay...Chris follows DJ to the x-ray room.

DJ: Chris here is the x-rays.

Chris: Is there anything wrong?

DJ: Yes, but nothing serious, you just have a bloody lip and bruised bone.

Chris: How long should it take to heal?

DJ: Just about a week for the cut to go away and about ½ a month for the bruise to go away.

Chris: Okay thank you Doc.

DJ: Your welcome. Pick up your antibiotics at the front desk.

Chris: Bye

DJ: See you a few weeks.

Chris: Okay...

A/N Sorry about this boring chapter I eventually had to add Chris in the hospital...Well didn't I? Please review 4-10 reviews for the next update


	6. Really?

Chapter 5: Really?

Disclaimer: I own nobody..new...

4 weeks later...

Emma just got out of her last class on a Friday. She is heading off to walk home and get changed to meet Manny at her house. Emma is walking...(still on cruches) the same way she did with Chris when she got hurt. She is talking to herself.

Emma: Its okay Emma...You can get through this nothing is going to happen...Its okay...She repeats this several times till...

She sees Sean and than she walks the opposite direction...

Sean: Emma please wait...

She keeps walking

Sean: Emma please.

Emma: What Sean Do you want your friend to punch me again?

Sean: Emma come on... I need to talk to you.

Emma: Okay Sean but make it quick I have to meet Manny soon.

Sean: Emma I am so sorry I didn't want you to get hurt it is all my fault.

Emma: Yes Sean it is.

Sean: I know Emma and again I'm sorry.

Emma: sighs Sean why did you do it.

Sean: You got me in trouble, and I wanted to get you back, but I got you back just because I love you Emma Nelson. I love you so much.

Emma: Sean I made Mr. Raditch search your car because I was mad, Sean I still love you Sean.

Sean gives Emma kiss on the Cheek.

A/N...Nobody saw that coming he he he So what is it now Sean or Chris?? Who knows?


	7. The Way to Manny's

Chapter 6: The way to Manny's

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone new.

Emma: Sean I can't do this, I am going out with Chris...

Sean: Come on Emma, I love you.

Emma: You should have thought about that before you chose Jay's group.

Emma walks toward Manny's house

Sean: Please wait.

She Keeps walking

Sean: Emma..

He start running after her.

Emma: Sean I have to get to Manny's house, we can talk another day.

Sean: When?

Emma: Give me and call.

Sean: Will you answer?

Emma walks away

Emma: Maybe...

Sean: Thank you Emma.

Emma gets to Manny's house, and knocks on the door.

Knock Knock

Manny: Hey Emma, what is the long face for?

Emma: I don't really want to talk about it.

Manny: Okay, I am here when you need me.

Emma: Thanks Manny.

Manny: No problem.

Emma: cool

Manny: JT, and Chris are upstairs.

Emma: Why did you invite Chris?

Manny: Um..because he is your boyfriend, duh!

Emma: Yah thanks.

Manny: Um..your welcome..

Emma: Can I get some water?

Manny: Sure go ahead, you know where it is right?

Emma: Yah Manny I have been to your house how many times?

Manny: Yes Your right, just meet us upstairs.

Emma: Okay...

Manny walks upstairs

Chris: Who was it?

Manny: Emma..

Chris: Where did she go?

Manny: She went to get water.

Chris: Alrighty then...

Manny: So what do you wanna do?

JT: Um...do you guys want to play spin the bottle?

Chris: Okay? What about you Manny?

Manny: Sure why not, but we have to get an okay from Emma.

JT: Let me go check on her.

Chris: No let me

Manny: I'll go

JT: fine

Chris: You go Manny

Manny: Okay

She walks down stairs and finds Emma sitting on the counter drinking water.

Manny: Emma are you okay?

Emma: Yes, I am fine.

Manny: Okay do you want to come upstairs and play spin the bottle.

Emma: If you guess want to.

Manny: Okay lets go.

They walk upstairs.

Emma: Hello Chris, Hello JT.

Chris: Hey Emma

They hug

JT: Hey Emma

They hug too

Chris: Do you want to play spin the bottle?

Emma: Alright.

Manny: Who wants to Spin first.

Chris: I will

He took the bottle and spun it, it landed on...

A/N: Please..Please...Review...I will not update ANY stories till I get 5 reviews...I do not accept reviews from my co-author JOSE...please review..thank you.....


	8. Spinning

Chapter 7: Spinning

Disclaimer: I own...nobody he he....

A/N: lol I hope you like I would like to give a lot of thanks 2 jose and to ximena, ximena just for the spaces in the story..lol

The bottle is still spinning, spinning, and slowly stops. It lands on Emma.

Emma slowly stands up and stares at Chris. He starts walking, and Emma treads behind.They walk into the closet, and slam the door. They slowly approach each other.

Emma turns away.

Chris: What's wrong Emma, I thought you wanted this.Emma: I do it's just....I saw Sean today.Chris: So???

Emma: I think, I still need to think about us.

Chris: Is Sean making you re-think?

Emma: No, Sean isn't involved in this. I still love you but Sean is still somewhere in my heart.

Chris: in an angry voice So you still love him? I though you had feelings for me, Emma you promised that he wouldn't get in the way of our relationship.

Emma: Well Chris, I have to follow my heart. Maybe you aren't the right person, but maybe Sean isn't. Maybe I am wrong about everything.

Chris: No your not wrongYELLINGyou love me.

Emma: please don't be mad.Chris: HOW CAN I NOT BE MAD? You said Sean wouldn't get in the way of our relationship.Emma: Chris I didn't want him to get in the way , he just did.Chris: Fine if you can't make up your mind than I can't make up mine. Bye Emma. Don't mind saying hi to me on Monday or ever again.

Chris walks out of the closet and slams the door behind him, leaving everybody in question, and Emma with tears in her eyes.

A/N:Um... I hope you like it please review...thanks...thanks to Ximena we had this chapter posted..Grins I had a brain fart...


End file.
